Generally, a device having a Wireless-Fidelity (Wi-Fi) module includes a Wi-Fi chip and a master Microcontroller Unit (MCU) chip, in which the Wi-Fi chip is configured to receive and send data, and the MCU chip is configured to analyze data and process business logic.
When the intelligent device has neither data receiving and sending tasks nor business logic for processing, the intelligent device will control the MCU chip to get into a deep sleep state, and control the Wi-Fi chip to get into a low power consumption mode, at this time, the Wi-Fi chip may only receive wireless messages with low speed and small data size. When the intelligent device has business logic for processing, the system will send an interrupt wakeup signal for waking up the MCU chip via a specified pin in the MCU chip. The Wi-Fi chip may receive and send data normally only after the MCU chip is woken up.